


【FF14】【白/占】海雾村假日

by YShin



Series: 白占 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, oc冒险者
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Summary: 一队用来练习的OC，其中的一对cp。是有私設的冒险者故事，非光战，基本无npc出场。
Relationships: 男精/人男, 白魔/占星
Series: 白占 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988944
Kudos: 7





	【FF14】【白/占】海雾村假日

**Author's Note:**

> 一队用来练习的OC，其中的一对cp。  
> 是有私設的冒险者故事，非光战，基本无npc出场。

白魔又邀请占星去他家度过委托完成后的假期了。  
占星听到就觉得腿软。  
但余光瞥见其他队友艳羡的表情，又难以拒绝出口。

占星某次说漏嘴，让队友们得知了白魔居然在海都拥有一座大别墅后。  
“去白魔家参观”就成了大家的梦想，能住一宿海景房就更好了什么的。

只可惜无论怎么明示暗示，白魔都无动于衷，甚至用看尸体的无情眼神吓得大家不敢再提。  
作为小队唯一被邀请过的人，而且是三番五次被邀请前去，队里的龙骑都羡慕哭了。  
结果导致了现在这幅想拒绝也很难的状态。

占星磨磨唧唧地进门，因为鞋子上有绑带比较难脱，他弯腰撩起衣摆去解。  
占星没看到白魔流连在自己小腿上的目光。  
等他跟鞋子奋斗完毕，白魔已经去了内室换装。

占星轻车熟路的找到浴室，魔科学运转的浴池自有人走进院门就注入了适度的热水。  
占星“嘿”的一下跳进去，躺坐在里头舒服地伸展了下身体。  
他微眯着眼享受温热的水流，在轻轻摇荡的安逸中昏昏入睡，直到一双微凉的手按在自己的肩上。

占星睁眼，看着半伏在自己身上的白魔。  
白魔的眉眼相当精致，精灵族天生就很漂亮，不需要用帅气美丽之类的词汇去修饰，就是直白的漂亮。  
白魔更在一族平均水准之上。  
但微抿的薄唇常常让白魔显得不近人情，在队伍里时经常只有两种状态，一种是面无表情，一种是面无表情中带着看傻x的眼神。

占星知道怎么让白魔露出其他表情。  
他抬头朝白魔递上自己。

白魔顺势接住，在占星唇上轻点研磨，并不急于叩开他的牙关。  
占星盯着白魔下垂的眼和长长的睫毛，对方很少在一开始会与自己对视，就只是默默做着前戏。

占星胡思乱想之际，白魔的手准确地抚在他腰际的敏感带上。  
“唔！”  
占星抖了一下。

以前占星以为自己是怕痒体质，最不敢跟人玩闹挠痒痒。  
但白魔用行动告诉了他，只要施予合适的刺激，那些都是能够让他兴奋起来的地方。

腰上的手指暧昧的动作让占星的心跳逐渐加快，他忍不住主动张开双唇，探出半点舌尖去追逐白魔。  
然后被以更大的力道攻陷回来。

白魔的舌用力扫过占星的内壁，把他的舌尖卷起来吮吸，占星盛不住应激分泌的唾液，任由细丝挂下嘴角。  
占星难耐的抬起小腿磨蹭白魔，双腿主动分开了一点，很快下半身就得到了抚慰，对方细长的手指在两个小球间揉弄，然后刮蹭着柱身，粉嫩可爱的小兄弟立刻颤抖着给予回应。

白魔的唇齿离开，下移，落在空气中微微站立的红点上，他叼住左边的一粒研磨啃咬。  
占星被那毫不留情的力道激得出声“轻，咿…”  
白魔照顾着胸口也没忘记手上的动作，小小的占星在他手中站的笔直，占星的臀部跟着他抚慰的频率摇摆。  
很快，顶端吐出了一点粘稠的液体，化在浴池的温水之中。  
此时白魔却不再继续动作。

占星知道他接下来要做什么，却因为还没得到释放，不满地闹着别扭，把腿并拢不让白魔更进一步。  
白魔也不是第一次应付这种时候的占星，他再次覆上占星的唇瓣，这一次双眼直直看向占星的眼底。

白魔的眸色是很浅的银灰色，但显得异常深邃。  
白魔不喜欢说话，占星却觉得他的眼睛非常会说话，比如现在就满含想要侵略自己的意味。  
占星被这个眼神吸引住，忘了保持呼吸，空气持续被白魔掠夺着，很快就陷入迷蒙。  
双腿的力道被巧劲卸去，白魔轻而易举的碰到了自己想要的地方。

白魔的指尖带着水流轻巧钻进臀缝，探入实际已然柔软的后穴。  
占星的身体已对白魔天然产生了反应，早在白魔抚慰他下身时，后穴就回忆起被白魔的炙热填满的感觉。  
虽还不至于软到流水，占星自我唾弃的想，但现在直接插进来两根手指也已经毫无问题。

不管占星怎么觉得，白魔很有耐心的扩张着。  
热水不时随着白魔撑开穴口的动作涌入一点，又被挤出去。  
“唔，…嗯你…快点…”占星被慢条斯理的动作勾得出声催促，甚至伸手去抓白魔不知何时已经翘起的小漂亮。  
然后被猛然按到的一点惊的“咿呀！”的叫喊。  
白魔就着按住那一点的姿势用另一只手揽起占星，变成占星趴在白魔身上，幅度过大的动作让占星委屈的哼哼着。

浴池的水退去，白魔抽出手指，抱起占星到淋浴的地方，猝不及防兜头浇下的水流让占星呛了几口。  
白魔安抚性地揉了揉占星后颈，让他一只脚尖垂下，然后终于毫不留情的就着站姿把自己埋进那个已经迫不及待的湿滑巢穴。

“咕呃！”  
身高差让占星即便是垂下的腿也触不到地板，整个人悬在白魔身上全靠他托着，这个姿势一下进的太深，占星话都说不出来，发着抖把头埋在白魔肩窝里。

白魔耐心的等着占星缓过来，才试探性的开始抽送。  
占星抬腿盘住白魔的腰身，抬脸撒着娇去寻求亲吻。  
白魔迎着占星的唇瓣将人压到墙上，手护在占星背后加重了抽送的力度。  
进出的摩擦点热了占星的穴道，里头的嫩肉仿佛有意识的涌动着，占星跟白魔做过后才知道自己是真的可以。  
虽然他也没跟其他什么人做过。  
但他觉得应该没有人的小兄弟能比白魔的更适合自己了。

精灵族的体格比起人族更挺拔些，那东西也比人族要长上一号，每次抽出后从撑开穴口到完全塞回的过程，配合着白魔慢条斯理的动作都显得格外漫长。  
如果不是特地去顶某一点的话，实际上只会用柱身擦过，然后进到更深处。  
占星特别难以招架整根没入的白魔，就像现在这样。  
白魔的频率并不快，但每一次都极尽深入，浑身潮红的占星就像被穿在了上头，空荡荡的体内深深的扎进了一个滚烫异物，感觉顶端都快要触及到激烈跳动的心脏。  
白魔用手套弄着占星的阴茎，前后交错的刺激带着占星逐渐攀向顶峰。

占星死死扣住白魔的肩膀，像是想要制止自己被顶的不停向上耸动的身躯，但其实只是更加深刻的承接住了白魔的顶撞。  
他挣脱白魔纠缠的舌，紧咬牙关，从齿缝间溢出绝顶的呻吟。  
“呜哇！…啊……”  
一股股白液喷洒在白魔线条优美的小腹上，占星颤栗着深深抽气，在他射精之际白魔不仅没有停下来让他缓缓，反而自己加快了速度。  
贤者时间里的占星身体分外敏感又惫怠，全靠白魔撑着，像只掌中人偶般随着对方的动作摇晃。感受白魔克制不住的深沉吐息，和即将灌注进自己体内的热液。

占星放任自己沉在白魔臂弯中，用自己尚未察觉的痴迷眼神看着白魔缀着细汗的美丽脸庞和微红的双眼。  
跟白魔做很舒服，又赏心悦目。  
但是……

第二天占星醒来，自己依旧赤裸着裹在被子里，头靠在白魔的胸口，睁眼就是对方淡红的小豆，在光滑白皙的胸膛上分外诱人。  
他忍不住舔了一口，感受贴着脸颊的胸膛震动，然后才看到白魔沉下来的面孔。  
哦，忘了。  
占星被摁进柔软的床铺间后，才想起不能随便挑逗白魔。  
他还想先吃个早饭的。  
拉诺西亚特产碧企鹅蛋卷什么的。  
而不是大清早吃别人的精液。

占星最后只能等待享用午餐了。  
一整个上午除了被白魔用嘴渡了些水外，只有后面那张贪婪的小嘴吃饱。  
占星急促喘息着，不知道白魔哪来的精力。到后面他浑身都没劲了瘫下去，白魔还提着他的小腿一边亲咬一边耐心挺动。  
肚子里装着白魔的液体，占星感觉恍惚间可能是听到了晃动的水声。  
这人是不是偷偷天赐了自己，占星没逻辑的胡思乱想着。  
天赐祝福能让人恢复精力？  
那我给自己来个先天赋秉行不行。  
不对，占星并不想再继续跟白魔大战。  
他就想休息一会儿。

白魔再次埋在深处射出来时，占星自己已经只有稀薄的液体艰难的挤出来点。  
白魔带占星去浴室，用抱小孩的姿势拉开占星无力的双腿，手指探进后穴引出里面的东西。  
“呃…咿！”  
白魔射进去的东西混合自己分泌的肠液，在里头含了太久占星都快习惯了，现在突然被渡出来，淅沥沥的有种失禁的错觉。  
占星用力靠向身后，与白魔交颈。  
白魔在他扬起的脸颊上印下一吻。

和往常一样，在海雾村时占星大多数时候都用不着做别的。  
以前假期对于占星而言最重要的行程就是睡觉。  
自从开始在白魔家度过，就加了点别的预定。  
三天里占星有两天是在床上，还有一天在各种地方，比如设施完善的浴室，比如堆满柔软枕头的客厅地毯，或者有温暖阳光和海风的露台。

有时候是酣畅淋漓的做一场，更多时候是白魔变着花样玩自己。  
占星觉得有点亏。

他紧了紧身上的袍子。  
又不是同居，占星没好意思把自己的私人物品放过来，以至于除了穿来的职业袍服外没有多余的衣物。  
反正白魔家有很多法师常穿的长袍。  
透气柔软，质量还挺好。  
就是没内裤的屁股凉嗖嗖的。

今晚又有一次难得的星象，最佳观测点在太阳海岸，白魔用坐骑载着占星去到无人值守的旧灯塔上。  
身后是静谧深沉的群山，前方是灯火通明的码头。  
对于怎么都不肯把内裤还给自己就拉着他出门的白魔。  
占星毫不怀疑这人想干坏事。  
不过白魔并没有太大的动作，他让占星靠坐在自己怀里，把手探进袍子里轻抚占星紧致的小腿。

占星没空理他，拿着笔细细描绘星图。  
只要不耽误他观星，管你是摸是插都随便。

虽说占星对待白魔一向诚实又反应迅速，不过唯有在占星术上有着极为集中的注意力。  
任白魔怎么动作，都心无旁骛。

占星对于自己的职业确实深爱着，无比认真的研究古籍，为了观测星象跑遍艾欧泽亚，甚至偷偷潜入过帝国行省。

占星的过去对小队而言是个秘密，不是特意保密，而是没有特意去提起，这个小队里可能每个人都有点不必提起的过去。  
加入小队时虽然他的占星术还只是入门，细节中展现出的战斗素质却远远不止一般初心者水准。

但他的治疗水平确实不怎么样。

当然这并不是指他拖了队伍的后腿，只是比起白魔而言。  
在占星加入前的很长一段时间里，小队招募副治疗十有九个是被气走的。  
白魔嫌弃他们太废物，效率太低。  
自顾自安排战斗节奏，根本不和人家配合。  
偏偏这样也完全控制得住场面。

占星的治疗虽然菜，却能第一时间跟上白魔的思路。  
无论是面临强力攻击时恰如其份的黑夜领域。  
还是在庇护所生效时，补得不多不少的天星冲日。

对白魔而言，没有比占星更契合的搭档。

白魔去咬占星的耳朵，舌尖沿着耳骨描绘着轮廓，水声黏腻不断。  
星象持续的时间并不长，手里的阴茎在变得硬挺，说明占星差不多已经结束了绘制。

果然，占星把器材和笔收回，双手隔着衣服按在白魔探入的手上，唇间泄出低低的叹息。  
白魔的舌头移到耳后，轻轻呵气，占星颤抖着蜷缩身子靠向白魔的怀里。

白魔加快手上的速度，用掌心挤压摩擦球体，再指甲不时刮蹭顶端。  
占星顾虑到这是在外头，把呻吟都闷在嘴里。  
“嗯……唔嗯。啊！”  
随着白魔轻巧一弹，占星泄了出来。

白魔让占星岔开腿面朝自己坐着，伸手探进湿软的后穴，最近这几天这里被用的很频繁，只要略有些刺激，就很快能反应过来。  
他的手指勾着最外侧的一圈，并不太伸进里头，只浅浅打转，拇指贴在股缝间里外呼应。

白魔感觉低着头的占星啃了口自己的脖子。  
他会意的抽出手指，然后三指并拢又送了进去。  
“啊…！”  
占星发出满足的喟叹，微微抬起臀部迎合。  
很快，响起“咕哧咕哧”的水声。

白魔引导占星的手探进袍子去解自己下半身的服饰。  
占星手还未触及绳结，身后远处穿来人声，似乎是有离群的小情侣也想到这安静的地方来亲密亲密。  
后穴使劲一缩，箍住了白魔的手指。  
占星改为紧张地抓住白魔的手。

白魔低头看向怀里占星不安的神情。  
再怎么说，占星也是比较脸皮薄的，一直不太能接受太刺激的做法。

白魔带着抚慰的意味啄了他两口，抽出手指在占星腿根擦了擦，然后把人抱起来，召唤出坐骑。  
工整的放好并压住占星的衣摆，确保连脚尖都看不到后，白魔跃上坐骑驱使它向家的方向奔去。

刚插了一半就打断，虽然占星因为紧张而有一会儿无暇顾及，反应过来时就觉得格外空虚。  
回家白魔推起他的衣摆，不仅阴茎饥渴的抬起，整个下身都湿漉漉的。

白魔埋头下去，轻吻占星的两颗，指尖刚抵上溢满透明液体的小口，就被迫不及待地主动吞了进去。

占星抱怨过做太多让自己身体都变奇怪了。  
白魔从不承认自己是特地的。  
特地温水煮青蛙。

他从不强迫占星，只是一点点引诱，一点点让占星习惯。  
白魔伸指，力道并不重的揉按那一点软肉。  
占星发出好听的声音。  
他毫不掩饰的渴求白魔。  
而白魔乐于给予他一切极致愉悦的回应。

融为一体时白魔的指尖沾上占星的眼角，在占星微眯的迷蒙双眼注视下，缓缓凑近，蜻蜓点水似的细吻着占星。

冒险者是一群在刀尖跳舞的人。  
生与死相伴的时光之外，在温柔的月光中能有人相拥度过，没有什么比这更好的慰藉。


End file.
